


Cómo quieres que te olvide si cuando comienzo a olvidarte me olvido de olvidarte y comienzo a recordarte

by Hessefan



Category: Gintama
Genre: Action, Eventual Romance, M/M, Parallel Universes, Rimming, Romance, What-If
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: Umibouzu llega a la escuela Shouka Sonjuku pidiéndole a su amigo que encarrile a su pequeño hijo. Shouyou decide encomendarle esa terrible tarea a Gintoki, sin saber lo que esa petición desencadenaría a futuro en la vida de los muchachos.(Ligero S. Takasugi/Gintoki, T. Hijikata/Gintoki, pero la pareja principal esGintoki/Kamui).
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki, Kamui/Sakata Gintoki, Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Gintama es de Sorachi. Sorachi es mío.
> 
>  **Advertencias** : Es un poco AU, porque el pedido fue así, por lo tanto hay alteraciones en la trama; se podría decir que es un what if? O un plano paralelo, incluso está Sakamoto, aunque él viene de otro lado y se une a la guerra Joui más adelante. Hay un ligero Takasugi x Gintoki y algo de Hijikata x Gintoki, pero la pareja principal es Gintoki x Kamui.
> 
>  **Notas** : ¡Pedido de Rosa! Me costó mucho hacer este fic, Kamui es un personaje muy particular, encima tuve que meter a las parejas que me pedía y que el fic quedara coherente. Así que espero que les guste y que no me haya quedado tan ooc xD

Umibouzu llegó de noche al escondido dojo Shoka Sonjuku. Pocos sabían de la ubicación de la escuela de Shouyou, solo sus aliados y más allegados. Llovía apenas y los integrantes del lugar se encontraban cenando cuando apareció junto a dos figuras diminutas. La niña, escondida tras la falda de su padre, y el niño arrastrado por un brazo y con cara de frustración.

—Chicos, ¿pueden dejarnos a solas? —dijo Shouyou y eso fue como una orden más que una petición.

Los cuatros muchachos se pusieron de pie sin dejar su cuenco de arroz y fueron al cuarto de dormir, pero Umibouzu mandó a los niños con ellos; él también quería hablar a solas con su amigo.

—He cruzado media galaxia para llegar aquí. Kouan es un planeta muerto ya.

—Llevo mucho tiempo sin verte, viejo amigo, pero no entiendo la razón de tu visita en estos momentos tan oscuros. ¿Te unirás a nuestras filas?

—Los asuntos de la Tierra no son asuntos míos. —Umibouzu se trataba de uno de los pocos amantos que era recibido cordialmente en ese paraje olvidado. Lo era, porque saber la ubicación del dojo Shouka Sonjuku implicaba problemas para sus pocos habitantes.

—¿Entonces? —Con una mano le señaló un almohadón para que tomara asiento, cosa que Umibouzu hizo—. Come y bebe algo.

—No puedo ser mercenario y padre al mismo tiempo, por eso venía a pedirte un favor.

—Imagino cuál es el favor, pero aquí no entrenamos yato. El planeta Tierra les queda demasiado chico.

—Yo no puedo lidiar con ellos, en especial con el más grande. —Se sacó la túnica y le mostró el brazo faltante—. Tiene que controlar su naturaleza yato, pero solo es una máquina de matar.

—¿Y esperas que yo lo enderece? —Le dedicó una de sus amables sonrisas, aunque había cierto rechazo en ella.

—No conozco un lugar mejor en el universo donde eso ocurra.

—Tus palabras me comprometen —sonrió de nuevo—; estamos en plena guerra y tener dos yato bajo el mismo techo —suspiró, sin completar la frase.

—Nunca te he pedido un favor tan grande, lo sé. —Se arrodilló ante él y tocó el suelo con la frente— ¡Te lo ruego Shouyou! ¡Son mis hijos y no puedo dejarlos a la deriva!

—¿Cómo está la salud de Kouka?

—Falleció —respondió, volviendo a incorporarse—; y cuando eso sucedió todo se desestabilizó.

—Lo siento mucho, siento tu pérdida. Sé cuánto la amabas.

—Y los niños… han sufrido, por eso hice este viaje hasta aquí.

—Dadas las circunstancias, no puedo negarme. —Le sirvió una taza de sake y siguió hablando—. Por lo que veo, el niño nos traerá problemas.

—Pero apenas tiene ocho años, es capaz de enderezarse. Kagura es diferente, su raza no la define. Tiene apenas cuatro años, no te traerá problemas ella.

—Déjalos, pero no prometo lograr grandes méritos con ellos. No dejan de ser yato.

—¡Te lo agradezco, amigo! —dijo al borde de las lágrimas y haciendo otra reverencia.

—¿Ya te vas? —cuestionó al verlo ponerse de pie y tomar el paraguas que había dejado en la entrada.

—Debo seguir mi camino. Me siento aliviado gracias a ti.

—Te sacas un gran peso de encima —dijo poniéndose de pie para acompañarlo hasta el genkan.

—Son mis hijos, pero no puedo barrer el universo y lidiar con ellos al mismo tiempo. Kamui intentó matarme y sé que es capaz de volver a arriesgarse.

Shouyou lo despidió con una mano, pensando en la clase de engendro que había aceptado en su dojo. Era uno de samurái no de yato. Desde la distancia llamó a Gintoki a los gritos, este salió bajo la lluvia y corrió hasta la sala.

—¿Todo está bien con los niños? —preguntó el maestro.

—El pequeño es un engendro que casi mata a su hermana de una patada porque la glotona se comió todo lo que había para los cuatro —contó resumidamente.

—¿Todo eso en lo que estuve hablando con mi amigo?

—Sí, sensei, ¿Quiénes son?

—Siéntate. —Le pidió que ocupara el mismo almohadón que había ocupado Umibouzu.

Gintoki, a diferencia de los demás integrantes de ese pequeño dojo, era como un hijo para él. Lo había encontrado medio muerto de hambre, rebuscando entre cadáveres algo para hacer dinero. Era un niño de cuatro años y desde entonces lo adoptó. El cariño que le tenía era uno especial, diferente al del resto de sus camaradas.

—Ese niño tiene una mirada aterradora —sumó Gintoki señalando hacia la puerta.

—Son del clan yato. Creo que una vez les hablé de ellos.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Son mercenarios y asesinos por naturaleza.

—Bueno, conoces a Umibouzu. Él aprendió a controlar su naturaleza.

—¿Y esos dos niños son yato? —Ya se hacía a la idea, tenían la piel muy blanca, usaban un paragua y habían venido con el amigo del sensei. Deducía sin mucho esfuerzo que eran hijos de Umibouzu.

—Sí, y se quedaran un tiempo en el dojo.

—Pero estamos en plena guerra, no podemos hacer de niñeros —rebatió con acierto.

—Lo sé, Gintoki, pero le di mi palabra a Umibouzu y se quedarán con nosotros.

—¿Y para qué me mandó a llamar? —preguntó perspicaz y el sensei sonrió amablemente. Gintoki tenía una personalidad despreocupada y tranquila, sentía que era la persona correcta para encomendarle la difícil tarea.

—Quiero que entrenes con el niño todos los días y que le enseñes nuestros códigos.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Ellos no usan katana para pelear, utilizan su fuerza física, y aunque sean niños no debes subestimarlos. Deberás pelear en serio si no quieres un brazo menos.

—No me ignore, sensei —le reprochó con la confianza que le tiene un hijo a su padre—, le pregunté por qué debo hacerlo yo.

—Porque eres el indicado para encarrilar al pequeño.

—Tiene una mirada diabólica, me da miedo.

—¿Le temes a un niño de ocho años, Gintoki? —Estalló en carcajadas y Gintoki se sintió vapuleado.

—Ok, lo haré. Solo porque me lo pide usted, pero no estamos para hacer de niñeros. Los niños apestan, en todo sentido. Se ve que no se han bañado en días.

—Bueno, entonces hay que bañarlos.

Gintoki se puso de pie suspirando lánguidamente, ¿por qué a él le tocaba la engorrosa tarea de hacerse cargo de un yato con los patitos de la cabeza volados? Volvió bajo la lluvia, a trote ligero, al cuarto de los chicos. Vio una escena que se repetía. Sakamoto riendo con sangre en la nariz y Takasugi con el filo de la katana en el cuello del engendro, mientras Katsura lo sostenía de los brazos con todas sus fuerzas.

—Ok, enviado de satán. Tranquilízate y deja de tratar de matar gente —vociferó Gintoki con las manos en la cintura—. Desde ahora serás mi sombra.

—¡No quiero, suéltenme! ¡Voy a matarlos a todos!

—Esta noche montaremos guardia —propuso Kotaro un poco asustado.

—Siempre montamos guardia, imbécil —le dijo Shinsuke mientras guardaba la katana en su lugar al ver que el niño se tranquilizaba.

—Ha, ha, ha —rio Sakamoto—, qué intenso es el pequeño Kamui.

—¿Y tú por qué lloras? —preguntó Gintoki a la pequeña Kagura.

—Debe extrañar a sus padres —fue la sensata observación de Sakamoto.

—¡Tengo hambre! —dijo la pequeña Kagura.

—¡¿Después de que te comiste nuestra comida tienes hambre?! —Gintoki no daba crédito a lo que escuchó.

—Creo que tengo un paquete de sukonbu por algún lado. —Katsura revisó los pliegues de su ropa hasta que dio con lo que sería la comida favorita de Kagura de ahí en más. Con eso la niña se contentó, pero Gintoki volvió a suspirar, pensando en cómo encarar el asunto.

—Antes de acostarse a dormir tienen que bañarse —decretó Gintoki.

—¡No quiero! —gritó Kamui dándole un puñetazo en el estómago que lo dobló en dos del dolor.

—¡No se trata de que si quieres o no, lo vas a hacer; mugriento como estás no te acuestas cerca de nosotros!

Ese grito autoritario, molesto y hasta dolido por el golpe en su vientre, hizo que Kamui bajara un poco los decibeles, hasta incluso sonrió, cerrando sus hermosos ojos azules en el proceso y mostrando otro semblante.

—Te mataré, samurái.

—Sí, sí… —dijo Gintoki con ironía— mañana lo harás. Ahora toca bañarse. —Lo tomó de un brazo y lo arrastró, pegándole el grito a Kagura de que dejara de engullir y los siguiera.

Llegaron al baño de las afueras, allí Gintoki, entre suspiros de hartazgo porque en verdad no quería hacer de niñero, comenzó a quitarle la ropa al niño. Tenía un traje rojo, típico de los yato, pero se lo notaba sucio, así que pensó en que debería buscar mudas nuevas de su talla.

El pequeño engendro tenía cara de molestia, como si bañarse fuera algún tipo de castigo. Gintoki le deshizo la trenza y trató de hablar cordialmente con él, para tratar de ablandarlo un poco.

—No quiero bañarme.

—Me dijiste eso mil veces —dijo Gintoki con saturación—. Oye, ¿sabes hacerte la trenza? Porque yo no sé.

—Déjala como está. —Bien, era la primera vez que no le ladraba.

—Tienes todo el pelo enmarañado, debo deshacerla.

—Me la hacía mi mamá a la trenza —dijo Kamui de la nada—. Ella me enseñó a hacérmela antes de morir.

Hubo un ligero cambio en el ambiente, hasta Kagura se quedó mirando a su hermano, como si la mención de la madre fallecida hubiera activado un lado humano en esos dos monstruitos. Gintoki tragó saliva, sin saber qué decir. Al final terminó siendo sincero.

—Qué envidia, yo ni siquiera recuerdo a mi madre.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu mamá? —preguntó una inocente Kagura.

—No lo sé —fue la sincera respuesta de Gintoki—. Tengo pocos recuerdos de mi infancia; pero en cambio ustedes siempre recordarán a su madre… y eso lo envidio.

—¿Ya está? —preguntó Kamui desnudo y sin su trenza.

—El agua está fría, pero te vendrá bien para bajar esos humos. —Gintoki no fue malo y le tiró el balde entero en la cabeza, fue despacio, primero le humedeció la cabeza y le pasó jabón, tratando de estirar con los dedos el largo cabello del niño. Tenía un pelo muy bonito. Gintoki odiaba su permanente natural que, encima, era de un color difícil de camuflar en el campo de batallas.

—¡Está muy fría! —se quejó el pequeño al sentir el segundo baldazo sobre el cuerpo. Gintoki desoyó esas palabras y comenzó a pasarle jabón por la espalda y el pecho.

—Tus partes íntimas te las tienes que lavar tú —aclaró con cierto paternalismo, con uno que le había enseñado su padre adoptivo—. Ningún adulto tiene derecho a tocarte en tus partes privadas, ni para bañarte.

El niño acató el pedido, pero de mala gana. Se lavó los genitales así nomás, mientras Gintoki terminaba de lavarle las piernas. Una vez con el cuerpo enjuagado estaba listo para el ofuro, pero no lo dejó entrar.

—¡Tengo frío! —se quejó Kamui.

—Pero falta tu hermana, y yo no la voy a lavar, eso tendrás que hacerlo tú siempre. —Al ver que iba a patalear, se puso firme—. Te guste o no te guste, nadie puede lavar a tu hermana excepto tú. Será tu tarea. Aquí hay que cumplir ciertas reglas, y esa será una para ti.

Kamui la instó de mala manera a su hermana a desvestirse y cuando estuvo lista comenzó a lavarla con violencia, mientras la pequeña se quejaba por el trato. Gintoki entornó los ojos, saturado de estar ahí.

—Es un ser vivo, no la laves como si fuera un auto.

—Mierda —murmuró Kamui.

—Ey, esa boca de letrina.

—¿Tampoco puedo insultar? ¿Esa es otra norma?

—En el dojo nos tratamos con respeto —mintió Gintoki, porque a decir verdad a veces se mandaban a cagar entre ellos, pero quería educar al pequeño como Shouyou le había indicado.

Cuando los dos estuvieron listos, les abrió el ofuro y los hizo entrar. Enseguida la cara de Kamui cambió y apareció esa sonrisa siniestra de ojos cerrados. Gintoki sentía que había hecho la acción del día.

Estaba cansado de lidiar con los pequeños, así que se sentó en el taburete mientras los veía jugar como los hermanos que eran. En ese momento pensó en que pese a su aspecto diabólico y a la sed de sangre, Kamui tenía un lado humano. Eso lo pensó hasta que sacó a su hermanita de una patada del ofuro y la estrelló contra la pared. Pero Kagura rio, aunque Gintoki se paró a asistirla. Era como un juego violento al que estaban acostumbrados a jugar los hermanos.

—Kagura es débil —dijo Kamui en su defensa cuando el samurái lo miró con mala cara. Hasta se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Y justamente porque es débil debes tratarla mejor.

—No es mi culpa la debilidad de los demás —parpadeó, avergonzado y sin saber por qué lo estaba. No era una emoción que sintiera, pero frente a ese muchacho, no podía evitarlo.

—¿Te gusta pelear?

—P-Por supuesto.

—Entonces hazlo con alguien de tu nivel. No te metas con los débiles, eso es de cobardes.

—Mi papá me dijo que nunca mate niños ni mujeres —Kamui bajó la vista, se lo notaba arrepentido—, porque los niños puedes volverse fuertes y las mujeres tener hijos también fuertes.

—No te olvides nunca de eso, por favor —reclamó con enfado mientras le ponía una toalla a la pequeña Kagura—. Ahora sal del ofuro y ayúdame a secar a tu hermana.

—¡¿Eso también tengo que hacerlo yo?!

—¡Por supuesto!

Y mientras Kamui refregaba la toalla contra el cuerpo de su hermana, Gintoki le secaba el largo cabello al muchachito. Luego le pasó la toalla, para que terminara con la tarea de secarse y les pidió que se quedaran tranquilos sin armar alboroto.

Volvió al rato con mudas viejas, que solían ser de ellos cuando eran pequeños. Eran kimono de hombre, blancos y ya gastados, pero cumplirían su función hasta que lavaran las prendas que traían ese día.

Ayudó a Kagura a vestirse y luego lo hizo con Kamui. La niña bostezó, así que la tomó en un brazo mientras le tomaba la mano al niño con la que tenía libre. Los llevó al cuarto de los hombres, donde ya había dos tatamis para ellos.

Kagura cayó en un sueño profundo enseguida, pero Kamui se sentó para hacerse la trenza. Gintoki lo observaba en silencio, hasta parecía un chico normal cuando no estaba tratando de matar gente.

—¿Qué miras, samurái? —le sacó la lengua.

—Mi nombre es Gintoki —dijo con enfado a lo que el chico por algún motivo que desconocía, volvió a sonrojarse, en especial cuando el samurái siguió hablando—. Algún día podrías enseñarme cómo hacerte la trenza.

Se recostó en su tatami sabiendo que siempre alguien quedaba haciendo guardia, y escuchó como el niño se acomodaba en el suyo. Gintoki no se durmió enseguida, estaba junto a él vigilando su sueño. Recién pudo cerrar los ojos cuando el niño lo hizo y su respiración se volvió pesada.

**(…)**

Al otro día el sensei los reunió en el dojo. Les explicó a sus alumnos que los yato no usaban katana, así que el entrenamiento sería diferente. Al menos para Gintoki, que le tocaba lidiar con Kamui. Kagura no mostraba intensiones de pelear, pero el niño estaba ansioso por comenzar.

—Irán afuera, al barranco —indicó Shouyou sabiendo que si peleaban dentro del dojo este quedaría hecho trizas.

Gintoki salió con su bo y detrás de él el pequeño engendro, dando saltos de alegría. Por fin podría medirse con alguien, pelear era lo que lo mantenía con vida prácticamente. Sin embargo, cuando Gintoki giró para mirar su exacerbación Kamui guardó compostura y se sonrojó.

Le pasaba demasiado seguido con ese samurái, no con los otros. Con los demás podía ser el irreverente de siempre, pero con Gintoki le costaba ser él. Se había tomado muy en serio eso de ser su sombra. Y el samurái de pelo plateado tenía una mirada muy intensa, cautivadora.

Llegaron al barranco mientras los demás miraban el espectáculo. No le dio tiempo ni a defenderse con el bo, Kamui enseguida le encajó una patada en las piernas que lo tiró al piso. Shinsuke empezó a reír sombríamente.

—Ve en serio, Gintoki —aconsejó el sensei—. No olvides que es un yato, puede matarte si no peleas en serio.

—¡Lo compruebo con mi cuerpo! —vociferó Gintoki al sentir otra patada en la quijada que lo elevó en el aire y lo hizo caer como una bolsa de cebollas sobre el suelo.

Gintoki afianzó el bo y empezó a defenderse. Sentía que era lo único que podía hacer, una parte de él no quería lastimar al niño, prefería que se entretuviera tratando de molerlo a palos. Pero al final terminó contraatacando. Encontró una abertura cuando Kamui fue a patearle las costillas, y metió el bo para darle un golpe que lo distanciara de él.

Cuando el niño se levantó con sangre brotando en su cabeza, su mirada era la de un demonio. Se relamió la sangre, pensando que al fin podría pelear en serio. El adulto ya no lo subestimaba, y nada le regocijaba más que le tuvieran miedo o al menos respeto.

Así pasaron media hora, hasta que Shouyou frenó el entrenamiento viendo que las ansias asesinas de Kamui iban en aumento. No quería perder a su hijo adoptivo ni que este se viera en la obligación de matar al niño para sobrevivir.

—¿Algún voluntario para seguir? —preguntó el sensei, pero los otros tres se hicieron los locos, dieron la media vuelta y se fueron conversando entre ellos sobre lo nublado que estaba el día.

Kamui apenas tenía una marca en la frente, pero Gintoki estaba todo ensangrentado, así que fue al cuarto de los chicos para limpiarse las heridas de ese feroz entrenamiento. Nunca más, se dijo, sabiendo en su interior que se repetiría la secuencia. Ese pequeño sería su karma.

El niño entró al cuarto y se sentó en el que era su tatami, sin mirar al samurái, como si no pudiera. Se limpió con una gasa la herida. Una parte de él quería darle las gracias a Gintoki por ese rato, que para él fue muy ameno, pero no le nacía, así que salió con otra cosa, que descolocó un poco al otro.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe a hacerme la trenza?

—Ahora en este momento estoy tratando de sobrevivir a las heridas que me hiciste —al ver la carita del niño, su sempiterna sonrisa desaparecida, continuó—, pero sí, enséñame.

Kamui se acomodó frente a él, con ganas de limpiarle esas heridas que le había hecho, pero incapaz de reconocerlo. Se dio vuelta y se deshizo la trenza, mostrándole paso a paso como tenía que hacer. Gintoki le tocó el pelo, sintiéndolo sedoso al tacto.

—Y así queda.

—Tienes un bonito cabello —dijo Gintoki, pero no pudo ver el sonrojo de Kamui. Rara vez la gente le soltaba cumplidos—. Hoy debo ir al pueblo a hacer unas compras, vendrás conmigo.

No olvidaba que Shouyou le había recalcado que no debía sacarle los ojos de encima al niño, porque era un peligro para los demás. Gintoki comenzaba a verlo como un muchachito perdido, pero nada más. Tenía sus lados buenos, pese a su naturaleza yato.

Se dio cuenta de eso en el pueblo, de que era un simple niño. Le pidió que le comprara dulces y como era lo que Gintoki había ido a comprar, le compartió de los suyos. Hasta comieron un helado bajo el gran paragua rojo de Kamui.

**(…)**

Pasó el tiempo y Kamui creció dentro del dojo convirtiéndose en un muchachito vivaz. Su naturaleza seguía dominándolo, pero Gintoki había aprendido a entrenar con él y a frenarlo cuando salía a relucir su sed de sangre. Cada vez se hacía más fuerte y peligroso, y cada vez Gintoki aprendía de esa fortaleza a mejorar la suya.

Kagura entrenaba con los otros tres, pero era otra clase de entrenamiento. De golpe a la niña le había interesado aprender a pelear, más que nada para poder defenderse del loco desquiciado de su hermano cuando la atacaba.

Ella no podía, porque era una niña, pero cuando hacía mucho calor los muchachos iban a bañarse desnudos al lago, que quedaba casi a los pies del dojo. En ese entonces Kamui tenía doce años y no solía ir, por el sol, su acérrimo enemigo, pero se dio la oportunidad porque el día estaba nublado, pese a que hacía mucho calor.

Era la primera vez que iba con los muchachos y se sentía, en su interior, parte de ellos, aunque se lo negara hasta la muerte. Comenzaron a quitarse la ropa una vez lejos de la mirada de Kagura hasta quedar desnudos.

Kamui se quedó sentado en la sombra de un árbol, viendo ese ritual que casi era diario en el verano. Los muchachos hablaban entre ellos y actuaban con naturalidad, pero de golpe Kamui se empezó a sentir incómodo.

Tenía a Gintoki junto a él, desnudo de pies a cabeza, con su escultural cuerpo lampiño, de piel blanca, apenas nacarada por el entrenamiento bajo el sol. Parecía un dios griego. La respiración se le cortó al pequeño Kamui.

Vaticinó una catástrofe, porque por algún motivo que desconocía, la desnudez de los otros tres no le llamaba la atención, al menos no tanto como la de Gintoki. Cuando le vio el pene dormido, cubierto de una mata de pelo albino, ocurrió lo peor para el muchachito. Tenía una erección, una que era diferentes a las experimentadas en su niñez. Esta era plena, de deseo. Nunca antes había experimentado esa clase de emoción tan fuerte y tan de golpe.

—Puedes bañarte, no hay sol —le dijo Gintoki mirándolo desde arriba—. ¿Qué te ocurre?

—I-Iré a ver si Kagura no está espiando de nuevo —dijo entre tartamudeos y parándose rápidamente para irse del lugar.

En cuanto pudo se encerró en uno de los baños, con desesperación quitó el pene del encierro del kimono y comenzó a masturbarse con cierta prisa, con el temor de ser descubierto, de que su secreto fuera revelado.

Eyaculó copiosamente por primera vez. Y la sensación que tuvo después de eso fue de absoluto pesar y pena. No entendía qué le pasaba, ni a él ni a su cuerpo. No entendía por qué había reaccionado así ante la figura desnuda de Gintoki. No quería admitirlo, porque no le gustaba admitir debilidades, pero ese samurái comenzaba a ser una, y muy pesada.

Cuando salió del baño lo hizo con los ojos aguados, afuera estaba Gintoki, esperándolo. Ya vestido, por supuesto. Vio el semblante de quien todavía consideraba un niño y se preocupó un poco. En esos años había aprendido a estimarlo como a un hermano pequeño.

—Saliste corriendo, ¿qué te pasa?

—N-Nada… solo… —Se encogió de hombros, avergonzado. Hacía apenas instantes se había masturbado pensado en el cuerpo de ese muchacho que se preocupaba por su persona pese a que no dejaba de ser insolente con él.

—Hablemos. —Gintoki lo tomó de una mano, pero era la misma con la que Kamui se había tocado, así que el muchachito se separó bruscamente, como si ese contacto inocente quemara.

—Nada más no quiero nadar desnudo con ustedes, es eso —dijo a medias la verdad.

—Está bien, es normal que te de vergüenza —Gintoki suspiró—; nosotros estamos acostumbrados porque desde niños nos bañamos juntos, pero no tienes que hacer nada que no te agrade, menos cuando se trata de tu cuerpo.

—Lo sé.

—Estás en tu derecho de sentirte incómodo y no querer —continuó Gintoki—, ahora entiendo por qué saliste corriendo como un loco.

La conversación quedó ahí, no charlaron más del tema, pero Gintoki le propuso entrenar, para entretenerlo. El chico aceptó, pero como si fuera de mala gana, cosa extraña en Kamui cuando lo que más le gustaba en el mundo era pelear.

Fueron al barranco, que ya era de ellos, su campo de batallas. Había señas de que lo era. Rocas destrozadas, marcas en ellas, sablazos, patadas. Gintoki fue con todo, pero Kamui se mostraba algo cohibido a chocar contra él, como si repeliera de golpe el cuerpo de ese samurái.

Gintoki paró la sesión de entrenamiento a la mitad, dándose cuenta de que Kamui estaba muy extraño ese día. No solo por su sonrojo, no estaba luchando con esa sonrisa malsana de satisfacción.

Llegó la hora de comer y el chico estaba taciturno. Gintoki lo observaba de reojo, preguntándose a qué se debía. Dudaba que la situación en el lago fuera tan traumática como para dejarlo así.

Cuando tocó irse a dormir, Gintoki aprovechó la soledad momentánea que tenían para ofrecerse a hacer una tarea que no era necesaria, pero que siempre lo acercaba al chico. Se sentó tras él y le deshizo el peinado.

—¿Qué haces, Gintoki?

—Te haré mejor la trenza —explicó él—, se te desató un poco durante el entrenamiento que, por cierto… —Eso le daba pie a hablar del tema.

—¿Qué? —Sentía las manos del samurái ajustándole el pelo y cerró los ojos de deleite.

—No sé, hoy estás raro. No entrenaste como otros días. ¿Quieres hablar del tema?

¿Por qué ese samurái tenía que ser amable con él? ¿Por qué, pese a buscar matarlo en cada entrenamiento, se preocupaba por su persona? ¿Por qué sentía ganas de llorar, de matarlo y de abrazarlo al mismo tiempo?

—No es nada, solo estoy cansado.

—Hoy no hubo sol.

—No solo el sol me cansa —rebatió Kamui acostándose en su tatami cuando el otro terminó de hacerle mejor la trenza—, tú me cansas también. —Esas palabras hicieron reír un poco a Gintoki y lo miró con otros ojos.

—Creo que has crecido mucho en estos cinco años, Kamui —dijo recostándose en su lugar—, te has vuelto más grande y más fuerte.

—Algún día te mataré.

—Cuando pelees en serio conmigo, seguro lo harás —le revolvió el pelo, jugando con su mechón, ese que sobresalía de su cabeza—. Estoy orgulloso de ti, tu naturaleza yato no te define. Puedes ser una buena persona.

Kamui dio la vuelta y cerró fuerte los ojos para evitar llorar. No entendía qué clase de sentimientos comenzaba a despertarle ese samurái, pero que le dijera esas cálidas palabras fueron un bálsamo, como algo que siempre había querido escuchar. Al menos de su parte.

**(…)**

Pasaron un par de años hasta que Kamui aceptó lo que sentía por Gintoki; en su inocencia sentía que era recíproco, pero platónico. Gintoki no dejaba de entrenar duramente con él y de ser su consejero en todo. Platicaban mucho por las noches y hasta fue la primera persona que le dio sake para beber, diciéndole que ya era un hombre, con apenas catorce años.

Pero una noche ese sueño idílico se vino abajo. Kamui se había levantado en plena madrugada para ir a orinar, hizo lo suyo, pero ver luz en la despensa de comida no era algo usual a esas horas de la noche, así que curioso se acercó.

Lo que vio a través de la ventana lo dejó sin habla. Gintoki estaba desnudo, boca abajo, con el torso apoyado sobre una manta y con las caderas algo levantadas, mientras Shinsuke estaba sobre él, apretándole un muslo y mordiéndole un omóplato. Ambos se movían, hacia adelante y hacia atrás, y Kamui tenía edad suficiente para entender lo que estaba pasando. Cada embate de Shinsuke era como una dura estocada al cuerpo del samurái que él más admiraba. Al que amaba en secreto.

Sin pretenderlo, su cuerpo reaccionó, pero no con una excitación, sino con ira. Los miró completar el acto, como Takasugi eyaculaba en el interior de Gintoki mientras este se aferraba a la manta, buscando con la mano su propio y frenético placer.

Kamui se quedó afuera, a la espera de que los amantes salieran. Cuando eso ocurrió se les fue al humo, peleando en serio, con ansias asesinas. Shinsuke acabó estampado contra unos bidones de agua, mientras que Gintoki terminó arrodillado por una patada.

Lo tomó de un brazo al pequeño engendro y lo hizo subir hasta el barranco, su zona de combate. No quería despertar al resto y dejarse al descubierto, de lo que hacía con Shinsuke noche de por medio.

No tenía su bo consigo, así que le tocó defenderse de los ataques feroces de Kamui con los brazos. Ya los tenía marcados de tanto parar puños y patadas. El chico parecía fuera de sí, como si la cadena se hubiera roto en su cabeza.

—¡Voy a matarte hoy Gintoki!

—¡Espera, estoy en desventaja, no tengo mi bo! —dijo para salvarse, pero fue en vano. Kamui no entraba en razón.

—¡Te odio con todo mi corazón!

Gintoki pudo ver que el chico lloraba, así que se las ingenió para hacerle una llave y tumbarlo de espaldas en el piso. Era verdad que Kamui estaba furioso, pero a la vez se notaba que en verdad no quería pelear.

—¡¿Nos viste?! —Gintoki daba por hecho que sí, estaba cerca de la puerta.

—¡Sí, me dan asco! —vociferó Kamui tratando de zafarse— ¿Por qué, Gintoki?

—Lo siento —dijo, creyendo comprender lo que pasaba.

—Te odio —le escupió en la cara, enfurecido.

—No es cierto, por esa razón estás como estás. —Le secó con la yema de los dedos las lágrimas que asomaban.

Kamui no pudo con ese gesto de un amable samurái; siempre era así con Gintoki, siempre sentía la fuerza drenada, siempre se sentía a su merced. Tenía un poder para con él, capaz de controlarlo, que no entendía de dónde venía.

No resistió el impulso y el muchachito estiró la cara para rozarle con ansias los labios. Ya no aguantaba más, ya no podía negárselo a sí mismo ni seguir ocultándole a Gintoki lo que le pasaba con él.

—Te odio, Gintoki —volvió a decir, pero sin fuerza y con lágrimas.

—Lo siento mucho, Kamui —dijo, dándole un beso en la frente transpirada—. No es mi intención herir tus sentimientos.

—¿Por qué no me quieres?

—Te quiero, tonto —rio él, sin salir del lugar, con el cuerpo recostado sobre el del menor—. Tuve que aguantar que fueras mi sombra siete años. Aprendí a quererte.

—Pero yo quiero hacer contigo lo que haces con Shinsuke —reclamó, respirando agitado, acalorado—. Voy a matar a Shinsuke.

—No vas a matar a nadie esta noche, tranquilízate.

—¿Por qué no me correspondes?

—Kamui… debes crecer un poco más para hacer esas cosas —dijo, poniéndose de pie y dándole una mano para ayudarlo a pararse.

No había querido rechazarlo categóricamente, pero estaban en medio de una guerra, Kamui todavía era un niño a sus ojos, simplemente no podía corromperlo o corresponderle de alguna manera. No se lo perdonaría a sí mismo si mancillaba esa hermandad creada a golpes.

Volvieron al cuarto de los chicos, donde ya todos dormían. Gintoki se acostó cansado, satisfecho de haber aclarado el asunto con el muchachito, pero estaba lejos de eso. Kamui se mantuvo despierto, rememorando ese efímero beso no correspondido, tocándose los labios, ansiando más, envidiando a Shinsuke.

Cuando apenas amanecía quién debía hacer guardia estaba dormido, no era otro que Gintoki. Kamui preparó un bolso con comida, no tenía pertenencias más que su paragua rojo, y en sigilo salió al exterior. Si alguien le preguntaba, diría que iba al baño.

Eso no ocurrió, nadie detuvo su huida. Bajó por un camino empedrado sin saber a dónde ir, pero seguro de marcharse de un lugar en el que le costaría estar. Si Gintoki no correspondía su amor adolescente, estar cerca de él sería un calvario.

**(…)**

Habían pasado cuatro años y mucho había cambiado. Apenas Kamui desapareció del dojo, la guerra se desató con resultados nefastos. Durante ese tiempo, Gintoki estuvo preguntándose sobre el muchacho, pero sabiendo en su interior de que tenía las herramientas necesarias para sobrevivir en el mundo moderno.

Se sentía responsable directo de la huida de él, por eso, cuando escuchó que había un yato de pelo rojo asesinando grandes samurái supo que hablaban de Kamui y decidió buscarlo. Por lo visto el muchacho se había metido en problemas con la ley y andaba refugiándose en el lugar donde siempre era de noche: Yoshiwara.

Era un lugar que Gintoki frecuentaba cuando no gastaba todo su dinero en el pachinko; pero en esa ocasión caminó por las calles del prostíbulo ignorando a las cortesanas que se le acercaban en busca de su billetera. Estaba más entretenido viendo cabelleras rojizas, pero sabía que no sería fácil encontrarlo.

Llegó a la zona más cara de Yoshiwara, allí donde ya no se podía ingresar si uno no era un funcionario importante. Las escuderas le cerraron el paso y le ordenaron que diera la media vuelta y se fuera.

—Solo quiero hablar con el dueño, deben tener algún jefe.

—El señor Hosen está ocupado.

Bien, ahora sabía a quién estaba buscando, esa era la información que necesitaba. Dio la media vuelta y caminó por el puente de madera, pero en cuanto pudo, buscó trepar por uno de los costados, asegurándose de que era un punto ciego.

Caminó por los techos, hasta que encontró una abertura para entrar. Una vez en el lugar, se dio cuenta de que era una habitación. Apenas salió de ella miles de kunai le llovieron por la cabeza. Alcanzó a desviar varias con sus reflejos y ayuda de su bo, pero algunas se le clavaron en el pecho, las piernas y los pies.

—¡Un invasor! —Las Hyakka dieron el aviso.

Gintoki levantó las manos. Estaba en desventaja numérica, no quería pelear contra esas mujeres y solo estaba ahí por una razón. De golpe las muchachas se hicieron a un lado, dando paso a una figura masculina.

—No se preocupen, chicas —dijo el hombre, cubierto enteramente por una venda blanca, parecía una momia—. Este es mío. Yo lo mataré.

Una patada fue lo que vaticinó Gintoki, pero poco le sirvió cubrirse con los brazos. Tanta fuerza aunada en una sola persona logró sacarlo del lugar hasta el exterior de nuevo, atravesando paredes de papel.

A duras penas alcanzó a ponerse de pie y vio un paraguas abrirse seguido de una lluvia de balas. Escaló hasta el techo, tratando de escapar de ese monstruo, pero dicho demonio fue tan rápido como él y cuando llegó, ya lo tenía enfrente con una nueva patada lista.

Vio el color de esos cabellos, rojos como el fuego; el color de esos ojos, azules como el cielo. Sin duda debía tratarse de él, pero se le dificultaba hablar tratando de sobrevivir a su furia, que parecía inagotable.

—¡Kamui! —alcanzó a gritarle cuando pudo tenerlo cara a cara, bo mediante ellos para evitar otra paliza.

El muchacho tomó distancia y dio un suspiro. Con lentitud fue quitándose las vendas, pero seguía empuñando su paragua. Cuando dejó a la vista su rostro, la cara de Gintoki se iluminó de emoción.

—Te mataré, Gintoki.

El samurái sabía que el muchacho hablaba en serio, así que peleó de verdad. Gintoki trató de no darle respiro, de asestar sablazos a cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Conocía la fortaleza de los yato, no moriría por un par de golpes.

Gintoki le veía el brillo de los ojos cambiados, ya no había inocencia o pureza en ellos, y se preguntaba qué había sido de la vida de él esos cuatro años. Pero el muchacho no lo dejaba ni hablar, así que hizo lo que, creyó acertadamente, daría un final a esa tonta pelea.

Lo tumbó de espaldas sobre el suelo, colocándole el bo en el cuello y sin esperar un segundo, porque Kamui no le daba respiro ni chance, le estampó un beso en los labios. Primero fue uno apresurado, casi de desesperación, pero a medida que los segundos pasaron fue suavizando el contacto.

Kamui se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos, incrédulo de lo que pasaba, incapaz de resistirse al encanto de sentir la lengua tibia de ese samurái jugando con la suya. Fue un beso húmedo, que el muchacho terminó con un ligero mordisco.

—¡Se puede saber qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza! —reclamó Gintoki sentándose a su lado— ¡Cuatro años, Kamui!

—¿Eso es lo primero que piensas decirme, imbécil? —Estaba agitado, ese beso fortuito le había quitado no solo el aliento, hasta las ganas de pelear.

—¡Desapareciste sin decir nada! —siguió reprochando, con enojo, con uno acumulado—. ¡Nos preocupamos por ti, ¿sabes?!

—¿Cómo está el sensei? —preguntó, sentándose frente a él. La sangre le corría por la cara y no le dejaba ver bien la figura del samurái.

—Muerto —fue la dura respuesta de Gintoki. Al menos se había serenado un poco con la mera mención de Shouyou, hasta mostró un semblante diferente, ya no más de ira—. La guerra no acabó bien para nosotros.

—Entiendo —dijo sin dolor por la noticia.

—Te ves cambiado —apuntaló Gintoki más calmado, viendo esa sonrisa siniestra y esos ojos apagados—. Te has convertido en lo que el sensei no quería, una máquina de matar.

—Oh, los rumores corren.

—Sí, estás metido en problemas con la ley. ¿Ahora eres un asesino, Kamui? —Volvía a molestarse, pero más con el muchacho, consigo mismo. Seguía sintiéndose responsable de la partida de Kamui, de que los hechos se fueran dando así.

—¿Cómo está mi hermanita? ¿Ya se hizo fuerte? —cuestionó sin responder la pregunta.

—Te extrañó —contestó—. Y yo también te extrañé. —Miró el suelo, contrito.

—¿Shinsuke sigue vivo?

—Hierba mala nunca muere.

—Genial —dijo haciendo la sonrisa más grande—. Es mi próxima víctima.

—¡Estás a años luces de matar a ese loco!

—Oh, ¿temes que mate a tu novio?

—No es mi novio. —Eso le trajo recuerdos amargos, del día de la partida de Kamui, jamás lo olvidaría—. De hecho, nunca fuimos novios. No veo el amor como suele verlo el común de la gente.

—Entonces no sentirás dolor si mato a tu camarada.

—Tampoco lo es —contradijo, entornando los ojos, ahora le estaba dando a Kamui una nueva obsesión. Pudo haberle dicho que Shinsuke estaba muerto y se acabó el problema—. Fuimos camaradas en el pasado, pero ahora está más loco que tú… y yo no me mezclo con locos. Bastante tengo con sobrevivir el día a día.

—¿A qué te dedicas ahora que no eres samurái? —Sabía, como todo el mundo, que estos estaban prohibidos en la nueva Edo.

—Soy un simple Yorozuya… —contó con una ligera sonrisa— Junto a tu hermana, su perro endemoniado y un chico más, que se llama Shinpachi.

—Qué bajo has caído, Gintoki —le regaló una carcajada.

—¡Mira quién lo dice! ¡Tú te has rebajado a ser un simple asesino! —contraatacó con furia, quería nalguearlo, como lo hacía cuando tenía ocho años y se mandaba alguna travesura.

Kamui no quería admitirlo, pero se encontraba muy a gusto dialogando con Gintoki. En esos cuatro años siempre supo que si se quedaba en la Tierra, tarde o temprano, lo volvería a ver. Y ese beso… debía significar algo, para él era significativo. No obstante, Gintoki solo lo hizo para calmarlo, imaginaba que solo así podía parar una pelea a muerte con Kamui.

—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí, Kamui?! —gritó alguien, rodeado de mujeres. Era un tipo intimidante, de pelo gris, largo y lacio. Su mirada era la misma que tenían la mayoría de los yato, su cuerpo emanaba sed de sangre.

—Nada, jefe. Solo una visita.

—¿Una visita?

—Yo me encargo del intruso —aclaró el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie para seguir la pelea—. Usted vaya con sus mujeres y su sake, que yo me encargo de matarlo.

Hosen se cruzó de brazos y se quedó allí a ver la pelea, pero esta no comenzaba. Comprendió que solo era una excusa para dejar escapar al intruso; así que se quitó la parte de arriba del kimono y arremetió contra Gintoki, que ni siquiera se había puesto de pie y tenía su bo lejos.

No hizo falta. Kamui detuvo el ataque con sus dos brazos en cruz. Había sido una patada feroz que seguramente le hubiera roto un par de huesos a Gintoki; este entendió que por el bien de Kamui lo mejor era marcharse, pero no quería hacerlo sin el muchacho. Aún le preocupaba.

—¡¿Qué haces, Kamui?! —reclamó Hosen.

—Sabe, jefe, que no me gustan que se metan en mis peleas —aclaró con una sonrisa mientras abría el paraguas para que una lluvia de balas diera contra el sujeto—. Usted ya está viejo para esto.

—¡No subestimes a tu maestro!

—¡Ok, me voy! —gritó Gintoki— ¡Dejen de pelear a muerte por mí!

—¡Nadie hablaba contigo! —le gritaron a coro.

Gintoki aprovechó la distracción que generaba Kamui para irse sigilosamente. No le agradaba nada la idea de dejarlo a merced de ese otro yato, peo comprendía que durante esos cuatro años había sido su mentor y quizás la persona que lo había convertido en esa máquina de matar.

Más preocupado estaba por Shinsuke. Aunque no lo consideraba un camarada ya, porque sus caminos se habían separado, sabía que Kamui hablaba muy en serio. Pudo verlo en el azul de sus ojos que se la tenía jurada. Debía encontrar a ese otro loco y advertirle que sería la próxima víctima. Kamui se había hecho muy fuerte en esos cuatro años y dudaba un poco de que Takasugi pudiera contra él.

La pelea entre los yato seguía su curso, pero no tardó en ser frenada. Abuto, el segundo al mando de Kamui, se interpuso entre sus jefes, perdiendo un brazo en el proceso. Era un precio justo a pagar por involucrarse en esa lucha titánica.

—Bueno, no me quejo —dijo Abuto refiriéndose a su brazo, del cual manaba sangre— si con esto detengo la pelea.

—No te metas, Abuto, ¿o quieres morir? —Lo amenazó Kamui.

—Ya basta, no me gusta que peleemos entre nosotros. Quedamos pocos yato como para matarnos entre sí —explicó, dándole la espalda al pelirrojo, pero mirando de frente a Hosen.

El grandote decidió que era suficiente. Prefería pasar el tiempo con Hinowa que estar allí tratando de educar al irreverente Kamui. Además el intruso ya se había ido; en caso de que volviera, él se encargaría personalmente.


	2. Chapter 2

La Yorozuya tenía un nuevo trabajo auto impuesto: encontrar al líder del Kiheitai. Ese grupo de extremistas permanecía oculto la mayor parte del tiempo, pero Gintoki tenía contactos que lo acercaban a su antiguo camarada. Con preguntar a las personas correctas supo ubicar el escondite, uno de los tantos.

Esa noche estaban camuflados de pescadores; se dio cuenta de que había dado en la tecla porque cuando quiso subir al barco enseguida lo frenaron con armas blancas. No eran simples pescadores, eso era obvio.

—Solo quiero hablar con su líder —explicó Gintoki sin ánimos de pelea—, díganle que Shiroyasha necesita advertirle algo.

Al escuchar ese mote muchos supieron de quién se trataba. De un antiguo camarada de su líder, este les había hablado de la mítica leyenda. Solo no esperaban encontrar a un tipo desaliñado presentándose como tal.

—Claro, y yo soy caperucita roja —dijo uno, y todos empezaron a reír. Gintoki se sintió un poco vapuleado en su ego.  
—Déjenlo pasar.  
—Señor Bansai —intentó reclamar uno de los hombres.  
—Es Shiroyasha —aclaró el sujeto—. Sígueme, te llevaré con él y si intentas algo raro, te mataré.  
—¿Por qué la gente quiere matarme? —masculló, molesto por la jornada que había tenido— No hago más que leer la Jump y comer dulces. Eso debería hacerme una persona dulce, ¿no? No como a alguien a quien hay que matar, ¿no?

Bansai no le respondió, lo ignoraba. Abrió la puerta de papel de arroz, tras ella estaba Shinsuke bebiendo sake en una pose desgarbada. No se incorporó ni cambió su semblante al ver a Gintoki allí. Hasta era como si esperara su visita, cuando no era así.

—Espero que tengas una buena razón para venir hasta aquí —fue lo primero que dijo Takasugi en un tono flemático.   
—¿Ni sake me vas a ofrecer? —se quejó, y una vez que Bansai se fue dejándolos solos, lo encaró con el asunto— Vengo de buena fe.  
—Tú siempre traes problemas —rebatió fumando de su pipa.  
—Vengo a advertirte que estás en la lista negra de… —No pudo completar la frase. El sonido de algo explotando los hizo poner en alerta.

Shinsuke se puso de pie y salió al exterior, a la cubierta del barco. Allí todo era caos. No solo había fuego, también hombres muertos y heridos, haciendo de una gran alfombra de cadáveres. Sobre la mesana del barco había una figura. Su trenza roja ondeaba al viento.

—Creo que llegué tarde —murmuró Gintoki adivinando quién era la persona en lo alto.  
—Sabía que si te seguía daría con él —dijo Kamui bajando de un salto grácil.  
—¿Cómo no me di cuenta? —Gintoki se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz—. ¿Me estoy oxidando más de lo que pensaba?  
—Yo era tu sombra, así que aprendí a seguirte sin que te dieras cuenta, Gintoki—aclaró el muchacho—. No sientas pena por no sentir mi presencia. Es clave saber ocultarse cuando buscas matar a alguien.  
—Sigues tan loco como siempre —fue lo que acotó Shinsuke sin amedrentarse por el aura asesina del yato.  
—Y sigo con ganas de matarte. —Se le fue al humo de inmediato, con una patada que Takasugi recibió de lleno—. ¡Desde hace cuatro años que busco matarte! ¡Sabía que Gintoki me traería a ti tarde o temprano!  
—¡Pelea en serio, Takasugi, porque está más loco que hace cuatro años atrás! —le aclaró Gintoki mientras sacaba el bo de su cintura al ver que le llovían balas.  
—Ahora podré matarlos a los dos —dijo Kamui dando puñetazos que Shinsuke a duras penas podía esquivar sin evitar dar pasos atrás, hasta el borde del barco.  
—¡AAAAH! —exclamó Gintoki— ¡Ya estoy harto de todo esto! —Sabía lo que tenía que hacer para tranquilizar a Kamui y, como si fuera un nene, le cruzó un brazo por el estómago, golpe mediante, que lo dejó medio fuera de ring, y le asestó una fuerte nalgada con el bo.  
—¡¿Q-Qué haces, Gintoki?! —cuestionó un desencajado y sonrojado Kamui— V-Voy a matarte —aseveró ya sin tanta convicción.  
—¡Mañana lo harás, mocoso! ¡Ahora te vienes conmigo! —vociferó arrastrándolo por el piso de la trenza. Estaba saturado de la sangre yato y había aprendido a lidiar con esta gracias a Kagura.  
—Gintoki, no puedo dejarlo ir después de que ha matado a la mitad de mis hombres —aclaró Shinsuke desenvainando al fin. Ni tiempo a eso le había dado el engendro.  
—¡Otro día, Takasugi! ¡Agradece que te salvé el culo! —Elevó un brazo en señal de hartazgo y lo ignoró para atravesar el fuego y desaparecer con el yato.

Ya afuera, soltó a Kamui, pero le aferró con fuerza la mano haciéndole tronar los dedos. No pensaba dejarlo ir así como así ahora que al fin lo había encontrado y podía hablar con más calma con él. Una parte de su persona seguía sintiéndose responsable de la tarea encomendada por el sensei; era su deber enderezar esa hoja torcida.

—¿E-Estás enojado, Gintoki? —preguntó Kamui medio sonrojado, un poco porque ahora el agarre de manos era uno completo, y tenerlo así le aceleraba el corazón, sino también porque podía verle el ceño fruncido.  
—¡Sí! ¡He tenido un día pésimo por tu culpa! —clamó mientras iban camino a su casa— ¡Una vez que al fin te encuentro después de tanto buscarte y me haces pasar un día fatal!

No hablaron más que eso en el trayecto. Kamui no dejaba de mirar a Gintoki, lucía más grande, dolorosamente mucho más grande que él. Ya no vestía como lo recordaba, con su ropa de combate, en cambio llevaba una yukata que le sentaba muy bien. Tenía unos detalles llamativos, unas ondas de color celeste, y un pantalón negro. Ya no era el Shiroyasha que él conocía, pero, a la vez, no dejaba de ser su amor de adolescente.

Llegaron a unas escaleras. Gintoki le hizo la seña de silencio y subieron despacio, pero los escalones eran viejos y crujían a cada paso. Al final llegaron a una puerta de doble que el samurái abrió. Adentro la luz estaba apagada, aunque los sentidos agudos de Kamui le hicieron percatarse del olor de su hermana. Sintió que las tripas se le revolvían.

—Haz silencio que tu hermana duerme —susurró Gintoki haciéndolo pasar. En el genkan se descalzaron y entraron a la cocina—. Tu panza suena, debes tener hambre o ganas de ir al baño.  
—Es hambre, es hambre. —El muchacho pudo guiarse mejor cuando el adulto prendió la luz de la cocina, Se sentó despreocupadamente en la mesada y esperó a que le alcanzaran un cuenco con arroz.  
—Cierto que tú devoras como tu hermana —reconoció Gintoki, para después pasarle la olla y verlo deglutir como hacía Kagura—. En solo unos pocos años te has metido en grandes problemas, ¿qué hacías en Yoshiwara? —Decidió darle charla, porque quería saber qué había sido de él. En verdad se había preocupado por su estado en esos cuatro años.  
—Cuando me fui —dijo entre bocados, con la boca llena y migajas en la cara— me crucé con los piratas Harusame. La séptima división era comandada por un yato. En poco tiempo fui la mano derecha del líder.  
—¿El viejo ese capaz de asesinar a cualquiera que se le cruce? —Recordaba a Hosen, emanaba una energía oscura y poderosa.  
—Hosen fue mi mentor estos cuatro años, pero ya está viejo —dijo dándole el cuenco vacío—. En cuanto pueda me haré con el poder. No falta mucho para eso.  
—Deja de meterte en problemas, por favor. —Tomó la olla y la puso en la pileta, para después apagar la luz, tomarlo de un brazo y guiarlo a tientas, en la oscuridad, por su casa.

Lo condujo hasta su habitación y prendió la luz tenue del velador. Buscó un tatami en su ropero que enseguida extendió junto al suyo. Kamui había quedado parado a un lado de la puerta abierta, mirándolo.

—Estás herido.  
—¡No me digas! —ironizó— No sé quién habrá sido el responsable —continuó tratando de no elevar más la voz. Mientras, armaba la cama para el chico.  
—¿Tienes un botiquín de primeros auxilios?  
—En el baño —respondió entendiendo en la mirada arrepentida del chico que buscaba subsanar la locura creada ese día. Le daba hasta ternura verle ese semblante a alguien tan desquiciado—. Iré yo a buscarlo. 

Una vez que regresó con dicho botiquín, encontró al muchacho sentado en el tatami, como esperándolo. Gintoki comenzó a desvestirse con cuidado, en algunas partes de su cuerpo la tela se había pegado a las heridas. Quedó en ropa interior, un bóxer con fresas, cerró la puerta y se acercó por detrás de Kamui hasta pasarlo de largo y sentarse frente a él.

—¿Puedo hacerlo yo? —preguntó al chico al ver como Gintoki embebía alcohol en una gasa.

El hombre le dio con el gusto. Le pasó el trozo de tela y la primera herida a tratar fueron las de sus hombros, donde algunos kunai lo habían rozado. Tenía un gran moretón en el vientre, y Kamui se sintió responsable de eso.

—Es raro que esté curándome alguien que quiere matarme —dijo el samurái un poco para cortar ese clima que comenzaba a ponerse raro.  
—Tú me has curado miles de heridas cuando era niño. Solo es un gesto. —Humedeció otra gasa y la traspasó por la cara interna del muslo, rozando con los dedos esa piel que anhelaba.

Tenerlo a Gintoki así, semidesnudo, poder tocarlo, aunque fuera a través de un trapo, era más de lo que podía soportar. Sin pretenderlo tuvo una erección. Ya no era un niño y sabía lo que quería, así que sin miramientos dejó la gasa y tocó con la palma abierta de la mano la entrepierna del mayor.

—¿Qué haces? —Gintoki lo tomó de la muñeca bruscamente, no quería reconocerlo, pero el estar así con el muchacho lo provocaba un poco, más si encima este lo tocaba en los genitales de manera tan directa.  
—Lo siento, no resistí el impulso —dijo con una gran sonrisa y la cara roja por su propio atrevimiento—. Ya no soy un niño, Gintoki.  
—¡Veo!  
—Aparte tú me besaste —siguió, sin borrar esa mueca afable de su rostro—. Hazte responsable de tus actos.

Gintoki no se lo dijo para no herir sus sentimientos, pero se arrepentía profundamente de haberle comido la boca así. Admitía que había sido un buen beso, lleno de pasión y no de inocencia; pero el samurái había actuado de esa manera impulsiva solo para frenarlo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se puso de pie ocultando la erección que ese chiquillo le había provocado y se vistió con el piyama, sin decirle nada. Sentía que quien estaba en falta era él, por haberlo traído a su casa y tenerlo en su habitación personal con ansias de sexo. No se atrevía a llegar tan lejos con el muchacho, todavía lo veía como al pequeño Kamui que era su sombra y no se le despegaba; aunque a decir verdad había crecido.

—Deja de mirarme así —le reclamó Gintoki cuando se acomodó en el tatami. Kamui seguía sentado en el suyo, duro como una roca—. No voy a tener sexo contigo estando tu hermana bajo el mismo techo. —Esperaba que eso fuera suficiente excusa como para convencer al chico.  
—Siempre fue de sueño pesado —dijo Kamui, refiriéndose a Kagura—. Aparte seré silencioso. —Como muestra de su estado, se estiró un poco hacia atrás apoyando las palmas de la mano en el suelo, revelando la erección que tenía. Por poco y no le rompía los pantalones.  
—Quita esas ideas locas de tu cabeza.  
—¿No puedo dormir en tu tatami?  
—Si prometes portarte bien —accedió, abriéndolo para que entrara. 

Ese inocente gesto fue peor, porque le recordaba las veces que de niño se pasaba a su cama para dormir mejor, en palabras de un pequeño Kamui. Lo cierto es que siempre se sintió seguro y cuidado con Gintoki, por eso adoraba dormir con él.

Kamui acercó el cuerpo al de Gintoki, entrelazándole las piernas a las de él. En ese punto el samurái se percató mejor de la poderosa erección que tenía el renacuajo. Decir que estaba caliente es poco, estaba en celo, porque no dejaba de refregarse contra él. Y Gintoki que no sabía cómo escapar a lo que él mismo había creado sin intenciones.

—Bésame —masculló Kamui pegando los labios al cuello de Gintoki.  
—Dijiste que ibas a portarte bien.  
—Nunca dije que sí —contradijo risueño, quería doblegar a ese hombre incorrupto.  
—Asentiste con la cabeza cuando te pregunté, yo te vi. —El samurái se dejó llevar un poco por los suaves besos que el chico le dejaba en el cuello.

Al final fue el mismo Gintoki quien le buscó la boca de nuevo. Le regaló un beso superficial, que dejó a Kamui con ganas de más. Quería de nuevo sentir la humedad, la lengua, así que metió la suya, pero recibió rechazo.

—¿Por qué no me quieres? —cuestionó Kamui al borde de las lágrimas y Gintoki no podía con eso, no podía ver esos hermosos ojos azules llenarse de agua.  
—Te quiero, tonto —contradijo con una carcajada apagada—. Y porque te quiero, no quiero lastimarte.  
—No entiendo.  
—No espero que entiendas —dijo a la par que bajaba la mano para acariciar por sobre la tela del pantalón la dureza del muchacho—. Necesitas serenarte, necesitas claridad.

Kamui cerró fuerte los ojos, frunciendo el ceño de dolor y placer a la vez. Esa caricia había sido como una tortura en su estado, pero enseguida el mayor se encargó de satisfacerlo. Rebuscó entre los pliegues de ropa hasta que pudo sacar el pene de Kamui. Lo sentía latir en la mano y endurecerse más, si cabía. Era suave y cálido, hasta se sentía bien.

Lo masturbó con calma, mientras le dejaba besos en toda la cara, la nariz, el mentón, la frente. A veces en los labios. Kamui soltaba pequeños suspiros de gozo, hasta que sintió que ya no podía más. Intentó hacer lo mismo, pero apenas alcanzó a tocarle el pene duro a Gintoki, que este le retiró la mano con dulzura.

Cuando se percató de que el muchacho estaba a punto de correrse, buscó una de las gasas sin usar para poder volcar en ella toda la semilla. Kamui no podía creerlo, que Gintoki lo tocara de esa forma era demasiado, y en poco tiempo eyaculó copiosamente. Gintoki lo limpió y se acostó boca arriba, mirando el techo, como si nada trascendental hubiera ocurrido.

—¿Y tú? —cuestionó Kamui, con la cara sonrojada por lo intenso que había sido lo vivido.  
—Yo estoy bien —mintió, porque se moría de ganas de tener sexo, pero no mancillaría la hermandad que tenían—. Con darte placer es suficiente para mí.  
—Iré a mi tatami entonces —dijo un molesto Kamui. Gintoki lo notó en el tono y en la manera de salirse del suyo.  
—¡Ey! Encima que te masturbo, te ofendes —reclamó entre risas.  
—Duérmete, samurái —demandó acostándose en su tatami y dándole la espalda—, si no quieres que te mate.

En verdad Kamui estaba muy molesto. No pensó que Gintoki fuera tan imposible, tan inalcanzable, pero aun teniendo una erección, lo rechazaba. Era insultante, porque el chico estaba entregado y dispuesto. Y eso para Kamui era una patada a su ego.

No le extrañó a Gintoki que, al despertar, el muchacho no estuviera. Fue al comedor donde Kagura estaba viendo la televisión para tratar de dar con él, pero la yato nada dijo, así que supuso que se había ido bien temprano en la madruga. Casi exactamente igual que hacia cuatro años atrás y casi por las mismas razones… el rechazo. Cuando Kamui no obtenía lo que quería podía convertirse en un ser muy caprichoso.

—Apareció tu hermano —dijo Gintoki con un cartón de leche de fresa en la mano.  
—Ya me lo habías dicho ayer. —Kagura se escarbaba la nariz con un dedo, indiferente.  
—Pero se quedó a dormir, pensé que quizás lo viste salir a la mañana.  
—No, no lo vi —alzó los hombros—. ¿Sigue tan loco como siempre?  
—Peor que hace cuatro años atrás.  
—¡Cuando lo vea voy a patearle el culo por desaparecer así! —vociferó la muchacha.

Era día sabático para la Yorozuya, así que Shinpachi no iría a limpiar, les tocaba la tarea engorrosa a ellos. No obstante, a media mañana, el timbre sonó. Ambos pensaron que era un cliente, pero se trataba de alguien inesperado que no solía visitarlos.

—Kagura, saca a pasear a Sadaharu —decretó Gintoki mientras veía el semblante siempre sereno del vice comandante del Shinsengumi.  
—Pero ya lo saqué —se quejó ella.  
—¡No importa, vete a lo de Otae! —la echó, literalmente. La muchacha nada pudo hacer y obedeció.

Gintoki no le ofreció nada de beber a Toushirou, imaginaba por qué estaba allí, o una parte de él, esa que se creía importante, lo imaginaba. El oficial tomó asiento y esperó a que el otro hablara primero.

—No sé qué haces aquí. —Gintoki fue directo—. Te dije mil veces que terminamos.  
—No estoy por eso, imbécil. —Habían tenido una relación, que se basaba prácticamente en sexo duro, pero un día Gintoki se cansó o más bien, empezó a tener miedo cuando las cosas comenzaron a ponerse serias.

Él era de los que solo buscaban placer, ya cuando alguien se ponía el mote de novio o él comenzaba a desarrollar afecto por la otra parte, salía corriendo de esa relación como un cobarde. En el fondo le daba miedo todo el asunto del amor, las implicancias de enamorarse, el entregar el corazón a una persona.

—¿Entonces?  
—Siéntate —demandó Hijikata y el otro obedeció, curioso—. Tenemos información de que los yato ahora trabajan con los piratas Harusame. Me contaste de Kamui.

Sí, entre sábanas, entre pláticas que no querían sostener para no enamorarse, pero que se daban, Gintoki le había contado mucho de su pasado a Toushirou. Y Kamui, desde su desaparición, era algo que le pesaba y sobre lo que más hablaba cuando entraba en confianza y se sinceraba.

—Sí, te conté de él. —No le gustaba nada el rumbo de la conversación, así que agregó—: Es un buen chico, algo perdido… pero buen chico.  
—Bien, tu niño bueno está metido en problemas —dijo Hijikata sacando un cigarrillo.  
—Te he dicho mil veces que no me gusta que fumes aquí —lo frenó, y a regañadientes el vice comandante volvió a guardar el paquete. Era un tipo correcto en ese sentido y no fumaría en casas ajenas si los propietarios no estaban de acuerdo.  
—Tenemos información de que está aliado con los piratas Harusame —continuó Toushirou—. Imaginarás que nuestro deber es corroborar esa información y en el caso de ser cierta, actuar.  
—Está un poco descarrilado, pero… —Gintoki no sabía cómo salir de ese brete, o cómo sacarlo a Kamui de este—. No es el asesino del que todo el mundo habla. Es solo un muchacho perdido.  
—Solo venía a avisarte que su arresto es inminente —dijo, poniéndose de pie para irse. Quería poner de sobre aviso a Gintoki, porque sentía que se lo debía de alguna forma.  
—¡Espera! —Debía pensar rápido y usar las palabras correctas— Yo me encargaré de él. Por favor.  
—Oh, ¿me estás pidiendo un favor a mí? —dijo con cierto sarcasmo volviendo sobre sus pasos.  
—Te doy a cambio sexo oral, pero… déjenlo tranquilo. —Estaba suplicando, prácticamente, pero no le importaba rebajarse.  
—¿Sexo oral? —No era mala la propuesta. Quien siempre había querido seguir con esa relación era Hijikata, pero un día Gintoki le dijo que se cansó de ser su muñeca inflable y lo sacó de una patada de su vida—. ¿Tan bajo piensas caer por ese muchacho?  
—¡Es asunto mío! ¡¿Aceptas o no?! —cuestionó, enojado con la situación de verse, otra vez, a merced de Toushirou.

Hijikata se acarició el pene por encima de la tela del traje del Shinsengumi. Ya estaba a tono con la mera mención de sexo oral. Claro que estaba dispuesto, era lo que siempre había esperado, una nueva oportunidad con Gintoki.

Se acercó a él, que estaba sentado en el sillón, mientras se bajaba la cremallera del pantalón. Pero Sakata se puso de pie, lo tomó de un brazo y lo arrastró hasta su cuarto. Tenía el ceño fruncido y se le notaba molesto. No iba a darle sexo oral al poli en la sala, Kagura podía regresar y encontrarse con esa escena. De Shinpachi no se preocupaba, lo había visto haciendo cosas peores cuando estaba borracho y el muchacho tenía que lidiar con él.

—Pero, ¿sabes? —dijo Toushirou mientras quitaba el pene ya duro para ponérselo en la boca—. Me gusta verte a mi merced, me conoces.  
—Maldita sea. —Gintoki entendió esa petición, así que se arrodilló frente a él, quedando con el pene de Hijikata en la cara, mientras este lo miraba algo sobrador desde arriba.

Cuanto antes empezara, más rápido terminaría. Así que Gintoki tomó el falo con una mano y se lo metió en la boca chupando con fuerza, como sabía que le gustaba a Hijikata. Lamió el tronco y saboreó las primeras gotas que salían del glande, mientras el policía lo miraba con esa sonrisita que Gintoki quería quitársela a golpes. Lo que tenía que hacer por Kamui.

—No puedo conformarme solo con sexo oral —dijo Toushirou sintiendo que estaba al borde del abismo, a punto de eyacularle en la boca a Gintoki—. Las normas del Shinsengumi no pueden ser quebradas.  
—¿Y qué mierda significa eso? —Estaba muy molesto con el otro, no iba a darle sexo oral de gratis.  
—Siendo yo el vice comandante, si voy a quebrar una norma y no me haré seppuku, al menos que valga la pena. —Su sonrisa fue siniestra.  
—Quieres sexo, malnacido. —Dejó el pene en paz y fue poniéndose de pie lentamente, mirándolo con fuego en los ojos.   
—Iré al punto, no te preocupes —le aclaró Hijikata—. Sin preámbulos. Ya sabes cuál es mi posición favorita.

Gintoki suspiró y nada pudo hacer, o sí, como poder podía, pero ya estaba jugado. Se quitó la ropa hasta quedar desnudo y pese a su malestar y sus quejas, tenía una ligera erección. Y es que la posición favorita de Toushirou para penetrarlo también era la suya. Pensar en eso, sumado a que el renacuajo de Kamui lo había dejado con las ganas, comenzaba a encenderlo un poco.

Dio la vuelta y fue en busca de vaselina que tenía en el cajón. Se lo tiró por la cara a Hijikata indicándole que se pusiera bastante, que no quería sufrir, porque encima esa era otra cuestión, a Gintoki le iba un poco el sadomasoquismo, pero justamente poco, tampoco le agradaba sufrir a niveles indecibles, ni hacer sufrir de esa manera por mero placer propio.

Toushirou se desvistió en un segundo y se untó suficiente vaselina en el pene, luego, se recostó boca arriba en el tatami, usando la almohada para colocársela detrás de la espalda y quedar medio sentado. Gintoki lo miró así, dispuesto como en el pasado, y las ganas comenzaban a ganar la pulseada. Ya no estaba molesto, estaba preparado a lo que vendría a continuación y casi que lo anhelaba. No era su culpa que Hijikata estuviera tan bueno, tanto como comer parfait con la mano y sin pagarlo.

Gintoki se acercó y le dio la espalda, sentándose sobre el falo erguido. Con las piernas apretó la cintura de Toushirou, más que nada para que este no empezara a meter y sacar como un desquiciado, primero debía acostumbrarse a la invasión de ese pene en su ano. Le veía los pies, siempre pensó que eran hermosos o una parte agraciada del poli. Si se inclinaba más hasta quizás llegaba a chupárselos.

Esa ligera inclinación le dio una vista perfecta a Hijikata, podía ver las nalgas de Sakata abiertas y el redondeado orificio. Apoyó la punta del glande e irrumpió hasta la mitad. Mientras Gintoki le clavaba los dedos en los muslos.

En esa posición Gintoki tenía más control, podía marcar la cadencia, sentarse en el pene o levantarse un poco si quería. Incluso iniciar ligeros vaivenes para incrementar el gozo. Cuando estuvo por completo dilatado, se sentó del todo, engullendo el pene con el ano; se sentía magnífico ser penetrado así, al revés, podía sentir todo el pene en su interior y como el glande rozaba su próstata volviéndolo loco. 

La vista para Toushirou no podía ser mejor. Notó que su compañero se masturbaba frenéticamente, mientras bajaba y subía. Él se contentó con acariciarle la espalda ancha y fornida, enredar los dedos en esa cabellera plateada y tironear de ella a medida que el placer aumentaba.

Con un dedo, Hijikata le recorría la separación de las nalgas, hasta tocar su propio pene cuando este salía de ese escondite. Gintoki siempre era escandaloso, así que eyaculó como un cerdo, ensuciando las sábanas.

Toushirou aprovechó que su amante había llegado a la cima para incrementar la penetración. Lo hizo subir y bajar, penetrándolo como podía, con desesperación, desde abajo. Hasta que al final, en un gemido reprimido, se descargó dentro de Sakata.

Se tomaron unos segundos para calmar las pulsaciones, exhalando quejidos y suspiros. Hasta que Gintoki se paró. Un hilillo de semen le recorrió la cara interna del muslo, así que se limpió con las sábanas ya sucias.

—Listo —dijo, buscando la ropa para vestirse—, espero que esto sea suficiente para que el Shinsengumi deje en paz a Kamui. Yo me encargaré de él.  
—Es una pena. —Hijikata seguía desnudo, pero entendió la indirecta de que debía vestirse e irse cuando el otro le tiró sus ropas por la cara—. Siempre la pasamos bien, no entiendo por qué…  
—¡No empieces! —Lo frenó Gintoki mientras lo veía vestirse con pereza.  
—Podríamos tener sexo una vez cada tanto. Tampoco te pedí matrimonio, que recuerde.  
—Esta fue la última vez.  
—La vez anterior me dijiste lo mismo.  
—¡Pero viniste a extorsionarme! —le vociferó en la cara.  
—Tú me ofreciste sexo —se defendió el policía.  
—Admite que viniste con esas intenciones, me conoces.  
—Solo vine de buena fe a advertirte, nada más. Tú me ofreciste sexo oral.  
—¡Ya vete! —Le señaló con el brazo la puerta de su habitación.

Sin nada más que hacer, Toushirou se marchó del lugar. Una vez afuera encendió ese condenado cigarrillo que hacía más de media hora quería fumar. Gintoki fue a darse un baño, se sentía sucio de una manera particular. Otra vez había quedado a merced del poli, y eso no se lo podía perdonar.

Encontraría a Kamui y lo arrastraría a golpes, de ser necesario, a la Yorozuya. No pensaba pagar sus platos rotos de esa manera, no era lo que quería para su vida. Shouyou sensei se lo había encomendado, así que era su deber todavía hacerse cargo del engendro. Aparte quería, una parte de él necesitaba establecer de nuevo un lazo con el yato.

Era como si Kamui necesitara de eso también, de encontrar un lugar, de encontrar gente con la cual relacionarse de manera sana. Gintoki lo había visto en sus ojos, detrás de esa máquina de matar había una personita ansiosa de amor y comprensión. Necesitaba que alguien lo salvara de sí mismo y Gintoki era experto en esas cuestiones; no porque lo pretendiera, simplemente siendo el despreocupado samurái de siempre. Lograba comprender que, cuando la gente caía, solo necesitaba una mano para volver a levantarse. No iba a dejarlo solo, de alguna manera iba a limpiar su dolor, ese que lo consumía y lo hacía una máquina de matar. Lo cuidaría, como lo hacía cuando apenas era un niño de ocho años.

Amor… no era una palabra que estuviera en el diccionario de Gintoki Sakata, pero ese muchacho estaba sediento de amor. Y él solo quería cuidarlo, del mundo y de sí mismo, de todo.

**(…)**

El destino era Yoshiwara de nuevo, pero esta vez sería más inteligente y escalaría por los techos hasta el salón principal. Quería evitar a las Hyakka, sabía que estaban lideradas por una mujer que era de temer.

Sin embargo el camino despejado le hacía dudar. No podía pasearse por esa zona del castillo sin que nadie le frenara el paso. Enseguida comprendió la trampa, cuando lo cercaron por los cuatro caminos. El sitio estaba rodeado de mujeres luchadoras y él no había ido ahí a pelear.

Antes de que pudiera, si quiera, pedir por Hosen o Kamui, este apareció asesinando a las mujeres con prisa y sin pausa. Primero se deshizo de una columna, luego de las tres restantes. Cuando Gintoki quiso darse cuenta, estaba rodeado de cadáveres y un Kamui sonriente y ensangrentado lo miraba desde una amplia puerta de doble hoja.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Gintoki? ¿Vienes a que te maten?  
—Vine a llevarte conmigo —sacó su bo—, así sea por la fuerza. —Tiró el mismo para dar contra la capucha que llevaba el pelirrojo, este quedó engrampado a la pared, pero empezó a reír.  
—Esto es divertido, ¿vas a pelear conmigo?  
—Si es necesario. —Caminó hacia él y sacó el bo—. Vamos. Será mejor que vengas por las buenas.  
—¿Tú crees que la gente puede entrar y salir de Yoshiwara como si nada? —No dejaba de sonreír, pero esta era una mueca auténtica, porque Gintoki estaba ahí.  
—Tú eres el ronin de la otra vez —dijo una voz gruesa tras la espalda de Gintoki—. El que irrumpió la paz y salió con vida.  
—Oh, creo que estamos en problemas —dijo Kamui divertido al ver a Hosen con ganas de pelear.  
—Solo vine a llevarme a este engendro. —Gintoki tomó al pelirrojo de la chaqueta blanca.  
—¿Piensas que te dejaré hacer lo que te venga en gana? —Hosen no pensaba librarse de su hombre más fuerte, Kamui era necesario en sus filas.

Gintoki supo que no sería tarea sencilla sacar al mocoso de ahí, así que había ido preparado con una katana de verdad, que enseguida desenfundó. Estaba en posición, pero vio que Kamui caminaba hacia el otro monstruo.

—No hace falta, jefe, yo me encargo. —Le puso una mano en el hombro, con extrema confianza.  
—¿Como la otra vez? —refunfuñó el viejo, molesto con el chiquillo. 

Estiró una mano y lo estampó contra una columna. O eso creyó. Kamui había leído sus movimientos y alcanzó a esquivarlo hasta posarse sobre el enorme conejo que había en el salón principal.

Gintoki se cubrió con un brazo, finas capas de concreto cayeron sobre él, ¿tanto poder tenía ese yato que podía quebrar de un manotazo una columna? Eso había sido tenebroso. Se preocupó por Kamui, pero enseguida lo escuchó reír y supo que estaba a salvo. Quien no estaba a salvo era él. 

—No sea tan duro, jefe —dijo Kamui, obviamente sin dejar de sonreír, pero muy preocupado por Gintoki.  
—Kamui, no sé qué pasa por tu cabeza nunca, pero te has vuelto muy irreverente. No interfieras —amenazó Hosen, mientras el samurái trataba de regularizar su corazón. Eso lo había impactado.

Hosen se quitó la parte de arriba del kimono y dio un salto para hacerse del gigantesco paragua que había en el conejo, en ese mismo desde el cual Kamui presenciaba la inminente pelea. 

Conocía al viejo, no dejaría vivo a Gintoki; pero él había aprendido a no meterse en peleas ajenas. No le gustaba que le hicieran eso y… no les hagas a los demás lo que no te gusta que te hagan.

Vio como Gintoki tomaba su bo, empuñando en cada mano un arma. Ni eso sería suficiente para parar a esa bestia. Los dos fueron de frente, pero Hosen paró el bo de Gintoki con una mano. Y cuando este quiso darle con la katana afilada, el viejo se hizo hacia atrás y le asestó una patada que le hizo sangrar por la boca.

Había sido tal el impacto que el puente donde estaban se derrumbó y el samurái cayó sobre un montón de maderas afiladas, haciéndose cortes por doquier. El viejo estaba de pie, con el paraguas apuntando a él.

Gintoki logró bloquear el ataque siguiente, pero usando las dos armas en cruz y utilizando absolutamente toda su fuerza para no ser doblegado. Sentía que en cualquier momento sus huesos iban a romperse de tanta presión.

—¡Es el antiguo rey del clan yato! —gritó Kamui desde lo alto, ya sin su sonrisa, en verdad preocupado— ¡No lo subestimes! ¡Nadie dura ni diez segundos contra él!  
—N-No… no me subestimes… tú a mí, mocoso —dijo Gintoki con la fuerza drenada. Ni siquiera podía hablar con normalidad, tenía que concentrar toda su energía en resistir los embates.

Seguía sosteniendo en cruz el paragua de Hosen, pero se le ocurrió una treta para salir de esa encrucijada, porque si seguía así iba a terminar aplastado. Con un pie levantó una viga que dio contra el yato y aprovechó la distracción para asestarle un sablazo al torso y salir de esa situación.

No sirvió de nada, Hosen le dio una patada que lo tiró varios metros atrás, pero Gintoki se puso de pie enseguida, sabiendo que no debía perder el tiempo porque eso implicaba perder la vida. Enseguida el yato, sin darle respiro, se le fue al humo con el paragua en punta. Gintoki esquivó esa estocada tirándose al suelo.

De golpe, otra patada, que esta vez le dio de lleno en el estómago y lo estampó contra la pared. No tenía tiempo ni de respirar, Hosen ya estaba sobre él. Le había agarrado la cara y lo sostenía en el aire, apretando los dedos, haciéndole crujir los huesos.

Gintoki apretaba ese brazo, tratando de zafarse, pero era técnicamente imposible, ¿moriría así, con la quijada destrozada? ¿Tan débil era? Por supuesto que no, y cuando todo comenzó a ponerse negro para él, signo de que estaba perdiendo la conciencia, vio un paragua rojo atravesando el pecho de Hosen.

Kamui había atravesado por completo a su jefe, sin ningún remordimiento, rompiendo sus propios códigos, todo en pos de salvar la vida de ese samurái. Si lo dejaba seguir peleando, no dudaba de que Gintoki ganaría. Siempre lo hacía para con él, cuando era niño y entrenaban, pero no estaba dispuesto a comprobar cuánto más podía resistir el encuentro con una bestia como Hosen. No iba a arriesgarse a verlo morir por su culpa. A fin de cuentas, Gintoki estaba ahí y había empezado a pelear con el rey de la noche por ir a buscarlo. Así que se sentía responsable.

—No pensé… —dijo Gintoki cayendo al suelo cuando el brazo de quien ya estaba muerto lo liberó— No pensé que eras de los que atacaban a traición.  
—No quería que ese monstruo matara al hombre que amo —explicó Kamui sin su sempiterna sonrisa.  
—Tampoco te hacía de esos que se meten en peleas ajenas —continuó Gintoki con una sonrisa, mientras el más joven le rodeaba la cintura con el brazo para ponerlo de pie.  
—Fue un caso excepcional, ya te dije. —Tomó el bo de Gintoki y se lo dio—. Ahora tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que las cosas se pongan peor.  
—¿Peor que enfrentar a ese monstruo?  
—Yoshiwara ya es libre de la opresión de ese hombre —explicó Kamui arrastrando a un herido Gintoki.  
—Me hubieras dejado y en diez minutos terminaba con él. —Aunque al principio le costó porque no le daba respiro, al final había podido leer sus movimientos.  
—No lo dudo, pero ya te dije… preferí no arriesgar.

No hicieron muchos pasos que enseguida lo frenaron. Era Abuto, sin su brazo, entornando los ojos y maldiciendo su mal tino de seguir a ese niño loco. No dejaba de meterse en problemas por él.

—Esta vez no voy a interferir, jefe —dijo Abuto escuchando como la Hyakka se amontonaban—. La otra vez fue porque se trataba de usted, pero no pienso perder el otro brazo por ese samurái.  
—Tan solo haz de pantalla.  
—¿Por qué debo escucharlo? —suspiró, sabiendo que en efecto haría de pantalla para que ellos dos pudieran escapar—. Es el último favor que le hago. Las distraeré, pero si me cruzo con Tsukuyo no pienso pelear.  
—El último. —Sabía que no lo volvería a ver, al menos no en la misma coyuntura, quizás la vida los volviera a cruzar—. ¡Gracias, Abuto! ¡Has sido un buen subalterno! ¡Deja este lugar mugroso! —gritó a la distancia arrastrando a Gintoki por lugares que, él sabía, estaban libres de posibles enemigos.

Salieron de Yoshiwara, donde siempre era de noche, dándose cuenta que afuera también lo era. Gintoki estaba herido, por las peleas anteriores; aún no había cicatrizado y ya tenía nuevas lastimaduras ocasionadas por Hosen.

Caminaron por las calles de Edo, abrazados, Kamui sosteniendo a Gintoki, sintiendo su calor, en todo sentido. Comprendía que había ido a buscarlo para sacarlo de ese agujero oscuro en el que se había metido durante esos cuatro años. Se sentía agradecido con él, pero incapaz de soltar palabras.

Llegaron a la Yorozuya, subieron las escaleras sin cortar el contacto, en verdad Gintoki necesitaba de esa ayuda para caminar. Cuando terminaron de cruzar la puerta una patada voladora los distanció.

—¡Maldito, te dignas a aparecer! —gritó Kagura, enfurecida.  
—Yo también te extrañé, hermanita —dijo un sonriente Kamui. La muchacha no pudo con eso y se largó a llorar a moco tendido. Cayó arrodillada en el suelo, todavía estaba molesto con su hermano, pero a la vez estaba contenta de verlo vivo.  
—La casa no es campo de batallas —intervino Gintoki antes de que se fueran a las manos. No quería una pelea entre yato en su domicilio o no quedaría nada de la infraestructura—. Necesito recostarme un poco —concluyó, echándose boca arriba sobre el sillón, sosteniéndose lo que sentía era una costilla rota.  
—Trae el botiquín, Kagura —dijo Kamui y la muchacha enseguida fue en su búsqueda.  
—¿Lo atiendes tú? Seguramente que es por tu culpa que llegó a casa así —increpó Kagura al ver las heridas del hombre.  
—Yo me encargo —dijo Kamui; quería sentirse útil, curar las heridas de Gintoki, tocarlo, tenerlo cerca como lo tenía.  
—Ok, sigo durmiendo —avisó la dama bostezando—. ¡No hagan ruido!  
—Ni una estampida de elefantes puede despertarte a ti, hermanita —aseveró Kamui mientras ayudaba a Gintoki a ponerse de pie para ir al cuarto. Lo necesitaba desnudo para tratar sus heridas, lo quería desnudo para deleitarse una vez más con sus músculos marcados.

Una vez en el cuarto se quitaron los zapatos, cosa que debieron hacer en el genkan. Kamui ayudó a Gintoki a desvestirse. Le sacó el lazo que hacía de cinturón para después deshacerse de la yukata, que quedó en el suelo. 

El samurái se encargó del resto, podía sacarse la parte de arriba y el pantalón solo, además había olido las intenciones de Kamui, en su manera de desnudarlo despacio, como si disfrutara del proceso. En efecto, así era. Le sonrisa que le regaló era una pícara, no escondía inocencia.

—Pórtate bien —dijo Gintoki con una sonrisa ladina, para luego sentarse en su tatami con las piernas abiertas.  
—Oh… ¿es una amenaza o una sugerencia?  
—Ninguna de las dos —aclaró el samurái—. Solo… no quiero que vuelvas a irte. —Tenía presente que los rechazos ahuyentaban a ese chico. 

Kamui se enterneció con esas palabras, pero no dijo nada, se limitó a abrir el botiquín, sacar una gasa y embeberla en alcohol. A medida que pasaba el trapo por las heridas de Gintoki podía ver la expresión de ligero dolor en su cara.

Era cierto eso de que había terminado así por su culpa. Se dedicó a lavar una a una esas heridas, con profundo agradecimiento, sin emitir palabra alguna, concentrado en la labor, buscando no distraerse con la desnudez del hombre que tanto le provocaba.

—Listo —dijo Kamui y de golpe recibió un abrazo de lleno, uno que no le encendía, sino que lo colmaba de emociones cálidas. Estaba en los brazos del hombre que amaba y se quedó estupefacto por ese detalle.  
—Prométeme que mañana despertaré y estarás aquí —rogó Gintoki, dejándole un beso en la oreja donde le había susurrado esa dulce petición, sin soltarlo, como si temiera que se alejara más de él, una vez más, pero por siempre.

La mera idea de que Kamui desapareciera de su vida para siempre lo llenaba de desazón. Su mundo interno de desmoronaría completamente. No lo había comprendido así cuando se re encontró con él, pero la idea de la separación era desoladora.

Haría lo que fuera por mantener a Kamui bajo su ala, tal como el sensei le había pedido antes de morir. Pero ya no era un niño, era un hombrecito que le reclamaba algo que él se sentía incapaz de poder dar, pero porque estaba lleno de temores y prejuicios.

El cariño estaba presente, siempre lo estuvo. Solo que ahora el panorama era más claro para Gintoki, ya no tenía tanto miedo a enamorarse de quién se suponía debía velar. Nada más debía repetirse como un mantra que Kamui ya no era un niño. Que no estaba mancillando nada. Que no era incorrecto lo que empezaba a sentir por él.

Había nuevas sensaciones por descubrir, Gintoki no estaba exentas a ellas por ser un adulto, al contrario. Aprender a amar es un proceso largo y admiraba la fortaleza de Kamui, recordaba sus palabras cuando asesinó a Hosen. Él no temía admitir esas emociones.

Fue eso lo que terminó por quebrar la coraza de Gintoki, esas sencillas, pero sinceras palabras: _No quería que ese monstruo matara al hombre que amo_. No entendía por qué, pero ambos lloraban en silencio.

Gintoki le buscó la boca, pero no lo besó de inmediato. Le dolía mirar esa cara llena de lágrimas, le quitaba el habla y tenía tanto por decirle. Quería rogarle de nuevo que no se fuera de su lado, que no temiera, que no estaba solo, que ahí estaba él, para protegerlo como siempre lo había hecho.

Ahora tenía un lugar Kamui, y era a su lado. Así que no lo besó, le secó las lágrimas con las yemas de los dedos, tocándole esa cara blanca de porcelana, tan perfecta, tan hermosa. El amor era algo que surgía naturalmente, no se lo podía forzar.

—Gintoki… ¿me amas? —cuestionó sin poder controlar el llanto, como el niño de ocho años que una vez ese samurái conoció.  
—¿Crees que estas heridas son gratis? —contestó, riendo apenas y secándose con el brazo los mocos— ¿Crees que estoy así como estoy porque te quiero, nada más?  
—Pensé que lo hacías porque el sensei te lo pidió. —Apoyó la cabeza en el regazo del samurái—. Estos cuatro años estuve entrenando con Hosen, preguntándome qué hacía, cuál era mi camino. Me sentí muy perdido, Gintoki. —De nuevo no podía controlar el llanto.  
—Ya, muchacho. —Le acarició la melena roja, sintiéndola sedosa al tacto y agradable—. No tienes que correr más, ya tienes un lugar.  
—Gin…  
—¿Qué?  
—¿Me haces la trenza? —preguntó, levantando la cabeza y mostrando sus ojos azules empañados. La vista era dolorosamente bella.

Gintoki entendió el pedido y de frente como lo tenía, le deshizo la trenza armada. El pelo cayó como en una cascada, era largo y hermoso. El samurái no resistió el impulso de tomar una hebra y olerla, deleitándose con el aroma. Aunque Kamui oliera a sangre derramada, a metal, a muerte, había algo en él que le daba otro color o matices. Su aroma era embriagante.

El adulto ya no pudo resistirlo más y rozó los labios con los del muchacho, robándole un beso a medias. Kamui no tardó en colgarse de su cuello y profundizar el contacto. Las lenguas se entremezclaron, la saliva se hizo una, mezcla de sake con leche de fresa, mezcla de udon con jugo de uva. 

De vez en cuando tomaban distancia para mirarse, como incrédulos de estar tan enamorados uno del otro, tan de golpe; o no tan de golpe, sino más bien, golpe a golpe. Frente a frente, con las bocas pegadas, alimentando el morbo de sentir otro beso igual de intenso.

Acercaron las bocas, entre abriéndolas lentamente para permitir la invasión de las lenguas. El beso fue profundo, Gintoki lo aferró de la cintura con toda su fuerza y se hundió en él, para después darle un respiro y besarlo más calmadamente, mordiéndole sutilmente los labios. 

Pero la boca dejó de ser protagonista a medias, porque el samurái le atacó el cuello, mordiéndole despacio, para después lamer, succionar y besarlo entero, subiendo por su nuez de adán, mientras Kamui se derretía entre sus brazos por ese trato tan fogoso y a la vez tan cuidado. 

Gintoki subió por la cara, besándole el mentón, para dejarle un casto beso en los labios, seguido de la punta de la nariz, para terminar con un beso en la frente. Lo miró, Kamui estaba como ido y eso le hizo sonreír.

—No voy a perderte de nuevo, muchacho —aseveró Gintoki en un ronco jadeo, excitado a más no poder.

Le fue quitando la ropa que llevaba, un traje rojo como el que le recordaba de más joven. Cuando le quitó la parte de arriba, se dedicó a mordisquearle un hombro, escuchando los primeros sonidos de goce.

Lo estrechó de nuevo contra su pecho, sintiendo la piel del chico quemándolo. Quería abrazarlo con fuerza, darle el mensaje implícito de que no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir otra vez de su vida.

Llegó el momento de la verdad, Gintoki le sacó el pantalón para descubrir una poderosa erección. No pudo resistir el impulso de acostarse sobre él. Las piernas quedaron desnudas y entrelazadas, mientras Kamui trataba de volver en sí de esa marea alocada en el que samurái lo había sumergido.

—Gin… —murmuró Kamui con algo de cortedad—. No sé… no sé muy bien qué hay que hacer. Yo… nunca. —No terminó la frase.

Gintoki volvió a besarlo, enternecido por descubrirlo tan virgen e inmaculado. Aunque era una máquina de matar, no dejaba de ser un muchachito. Su corazón latió rabioso, ansioso por mostrarle caminos pecaminosos.

—Pensé que ya no eras un niño —bromeó un poco para molestarlo, y lo consiguió.  
—Me mantuve así para este momento, maldito —vociferó Kamui enojado. ¿Podía ese yato asesino enternecerlo aún más? En efecto sí.  
—Primero tienes que estimularme —dijo con picardía.  
—¿Estimularte?  
—Claro, baja y… —se recostó en el tatami boca arriba— pasa tu lengua por toda mi pija. Yo te enseñaré.  
—¿Por dónde empiezo? —Kamui tenía el largo del pene en la cara y estaba algo perdido.  
—Comienza lamiendo mis testículos, eso me encanta —explicó, mientras se masturbaba despacio.

Kamui sacó la punta de la lengua e inició el húmedo recorrido por la rugosa textura de los testículos. Algunos vellos le quedaban en los dientes y eso le molestaba, pero verlo a Gintoki exhalar gemidos de placer era suficiente para alentarlo a seguir con la tarea.

Sin saber lo que hacía, Kamui siguió el recorrido hasta la zona del pirineo, supo que iba por buen camino porque el samurái gimió más fuerte, así que siguió bajando, hasta llegar al ano. Sin asco y con ganas de aprender, lamió toda la zona, mientras que Gintoki estaba al borde del orgasmo con el atrevimiento del joven.

—¿Meto la lengua? —preguntó Kamui con inocencia.  
—Si no te da asco.  
—Quiero darte placer.  
—Pero no debes hacer nada que no quieras. —Quedó a medio decir, enseguida sintió la lengua de Kamui tratando de abrirse paso. Ese mocoso no sabía lo que hacía, pero lo hacía tan bien que estaba a un paso de correrse.  
—¿Sigo?  
—No, para —indicó Gintoki, incorporándose para parar ese trato que lo volvía loco—. Estoy que acabo, y esto recién empieza.  
—Ok —dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas. 

Se sentó y de inmediato sintió las manos de Gintoki en el pecho, como le retorcía las tetillas, a la par que lo lamía y mordisqueaba en la misma zona. Eso comenzaba a gustarle a Kamui, aunque era raro para él.

—Ponte de pie —pidió Gintoki tomándolo de una mano para pararlo, cuando el muchacho lo hizo se dedicó a besarlo de nuevo, mientras lo abrazaba con ternura.

Necesitaba ese momento de calma para no eyacular apenas lo penetrara. Besarse, acariciarse y lamerse el pecho era una buena manera de hacer pausa y a la vez no permitir que el deseo decayera.

En cuanto sintió que era momento de seguir, Gintoki se arrodilló y se llevó el pene de Kamui a la boca, lamiéndolo a lo largo, succionando despacio, sabiendo que el chico también estaba al borde del acantilado. Lo podía ver en su carita ya sin sonrisa, sería, con el ceño fruncido y esa boca hermosa exhalando gemidos.

Ninguno de los dos daba más. Gintoki se puso de pie y buscó en el cajón la vaselina. Se untó suficiente en el pene y se le fue al humo a Kamui. Lo entrelazó con las piernas y lo hizo caer de espalda al tatami.

El muchacho se estrechó más al cuerpo desnudo del samurái, abrazándolo primero por el cuello, pero aferrándose a su espalda cuando sintió que el pene de Gintoki le rozaba las nalgas. Entendía lo que buscaba y un poco de temor a lo nuevo sintió.

—Tengo… miedo. —Y eso era raro de decir para Kamui. Estaba sonrojado, acalorado por todas las emociones que estaba viviendo.  
—No voy a lastimarte adrede —lo tranquilizó Gintoki y sintió como el chico le estrechaba la cintura con las piernas, dándole el visto bueno para seguir adelante.

El samurái rozó con la punta del glande el orificio y buscó entrar despacio, palmo a palmo. Kamui fruncía el ceño, aguantando el dolor de la primera irrupción. Poco a poco el pene fue ganando terreno en su cuerpo, hasta que estuvo por completo en su interior.

Gintoki no lo penetró como un salvaje, como le hubiera gustado, en cambio le besó la cara, las mejillas, los labios. Lo abrazó con fuerza y le dedicó palabras de confort para que se relajara. En cuanto el chico estuvo listo, empezó a arremeter.

Aunque dolía, Kamui a la vez sentía un placer inexplicable, el tener a ese hombre dentro suyo, como había soñado, era demasiado para su cuerpo; para colmo Gintoki había empezado a masturbarlo, para tenerlo a tono.

En pocos minutos, sino fueron segundos, Kamui se descargó sobre su vientre. Gintoki esperó a eso para soltar su semilla. Bañó de semen el interior del muchacho y luego se fundió más a él en un beso profundo.

—Ahora sí deberás hacerme la trenza —dijo un agitado y despeinado Kamui. Su pelo estaba desordenado, pero el mechón que le sobresalía de la cabeza seguía intacto a la prueba de amor.

Gintoki sonrió y, desnudo como estaba, se sentó tras él y empezó a hacérsela, pero con más calma que la habitual. Después de la partida de Kamui había muchas trenzas que se quedó sin hacer, así que quería disfrutar el momento.

Cuando terminó, le alcanzó un piyama suyo para que se vistiera. La ropa y todo el cuarto olía a sexo. Una vez listos para dormir, la panza de Kamui tronó de hambre. Era normal después del sexo tener apetito y más si se trataba de un yato.

—Vamos a la cocina a ver si tu hermana dejó algo —invitó Gintoki, a lo que la cara de Kamui se iluminó de alegría.

Lo siguió detrás y engulló todo lo que había en la nevera, pero estaba que se caía del sueño y Gintoki todavía tenía heridas sin sanar, así que tocaba ir a dormir, aunque compartieron el tatami.

Gintoki lo abrazó con fuerza, como si temiera que al despertar el muchacho no estuviera allí, pero eso no ocurrió. La luz del sol lo despertó primero y aún tenía a Kamui entre sus brazos. Lo estrechó contra su cuerpo, despertándolo.

—Buenos días —dijo Kamui más por cortesía que por otra cosa, se sentía medio perdido. No recordaba que sus despertares en Yoshiwara fueran así de cálidos.  
—Bienvenido a la Yorozuya —dijo un sonriente Gintoki.

Desde ese momento supo que la soledad no sería más una sombra de ambos. Gintoki nunca había podido olvidar a Kamui y, este, a su amor de adolescente. Ya no había lugar para extrañar, ahora se tenían el uno al otro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> **FIN**
> 
> **6 de enero de 2021  
>  Merlo, Buenos Aires, Argentina.**


End file.
